


Science

by Tortellini



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a Nerd, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is a Dork, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, Nonbinary Character, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Carlos has an answer to all questions with just. Science.Oneshot/drabble





	Science

Biologically, when Carlos was born, the doctors told their parents that the two of them had had a baby boy. And while being a boy was nice and all, it just wasn't them completely. They still loved the name Carlos though: the hispanic heritage, the importance to their parents. So they kept that. 

They came out to their parents when they were around sixteen. Cecil their partner as soon as they met. But to everyone else in Night Vale? It wasn't like it was necessary. Carlos was a credited scientist and everyone they met seemed to love them (especially Cecil!). So no one needed to know the specifics. 

Until some people decided to ask. 

"So Carlos," someone came up to them. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

Carlos stared at the person with crossed arms. 

"...I'm a scientist."


End file.
